Life On The Other Side
by MoodyKoody09
Summary: I,Massie Block,am scared of love. But it seems everyone is finding it. Alicia,and her new bad boy.Kristen,with a surfer guy.Even Dylan is getting love from someone. Claire & Cam. And I Massie am scared to the love the one person who has always been there
1. Chapter 1

The Pretty Committee

Massie Block- Alpha of BOCD and best friend of Derrick Harrington since the womb. Massie hasn't dated since the _"incident". _Can she break thourgh her dark past with the help of a very special friend in time to enjoy her junior year?

Alicia Rivera- Happy and in love with senior Danny Clarks. But there is a new kid lurking around BOCD and he is a total HART. Can she ingore her attraction or will she go after BOCD's new bad boy.

Dylan Marvil- Done with diets and has found a potential boyfriend that meets the HART standards. The only problem WHAT IS HIS NAME???

Kristen Gregory- Still studying still kicking butt in soccer. Only a certain surfer is disrupting her whole life. Not that she cares.

Claire Lyons- In love with Cam. _Enough_ said.

The Boyz

Derrick Harrington- Ruling BOCD with his best friend Block. He has always been in love her. Can he change his image and catch the attention of BOCD's most unattainable girl?

Josh Hotz- The new bad boy at BOCD. Has his sights on the Gossip Queen. Can he use his sly tricky mind to have Alicia running into his arms by the end of the school year?

Cam Fisher- In love with Claire. _Enough_ said.

Dune Baxter- New surfer kid at BOCD. Can he put his surfing career on hold to get and maintain a hold on BOCD's star athlete, Kristen?

Leo Knight- New emo kid to Westchester. Ran into a certain red head at the mall and hasn't been able to forget her. If only he knew her name.


	2. And The Truth Comes Out

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

June 12

"We need to do something big Derrick something out of this world, something that I don't know will be remembered forever." said sixteen year old Massie Block.

Massie and Derrick were sitting on the floor of her bedroom trying to think of ideas for the next party that Massie was holding.

Since the rest of the TPC were shopping without her, she had to resided to her best friend Derrick Harrington. Which at this point was not the smartest idea.

Massie knew that Derrick was trying his hardest. Derrick was always there for her. They had been friends since partically the womb. They had been thourgh everything together. They knew everything there was to know about each other.

Derrick knew about Massie's first kiss, when her period started he even knew what was she was thinking at times. Massie loved Derrick as a brother. She knew whenever she needed him he would always be there for.

Though Derrick was her best friend he just did not understand that some things were more important than soccor and video games and that is where the TPC comes in.

Massie started the TPC with her closet girlfriends around 6th grade. Massie always went to them for guy advice when she couldn't talk to Derrick, they were there for shopping trips when they were greatly needed. And most importantly she went to them when she confessed that she had a thing for her best friend.

"I don't know Mass. Every theme in the world you've already done." Derrick said "Can't we take a break call the guys over and play some RockBand?"

"Derrick you are my best friend and if you want to keep that title you will stay here until we come up with a theme."

Derrick knew that they would be here for awhile. As much as he loved Massie there were times that he wanted to strangle her.

"Mass, you know I'm not good at this stuff why even call?"

"Because Derry I missed you and I love you now shutup and think."

Man he wished he was with the guys. Lucky Cam and the rest. Probably off playing video games.

Though he had to admit Derrick like spending time with Massie. Even when she was forcing his brain power to the max.

Massie has been Derrick's friend since ever. Massie knew everything about him, and when he says everything he means everything. Everything from the deepest fear to the most embarrssing fantasy.

However even though Massie knew him in every way there is one thing that she did not know and probably never will.

"Oooh Mass I got it. How about a winter Masqurade Ball?"

"Winter Masqurade." she repeated. "That is brilliant Derrick. See you are not completely useless."

"Gee thanks Block, you really know how to make a person feel great."

"Aww Derry, I'm sorry."

"It is okay Block. You can kiss it to make it feel better."

"Kiss what?" she asked.

"Well since you can't kiss my heart. I guess I have to settle for my cheek."

"Fine."

Massie crawled over to him. As soon as she was about to kiss his cheek, Derrick turned his head and she got his mouth.

"Uggh Derrick why do you always do that?" Massie asked.

"I'm sorry Block but you always fall for it when will ever learn?"

Secretly Derrick always did that because he liked Massie. No not like he loved Massie. He loved her perfect bow shaped lips.

"The Devil's Candy" that is what Derrick calls her lips.

"Okay Mass, I helped you with your party planning. Can we call the guys now?"

"Yea sure you go call them and I will get everything ready."

"Okay."

Massie walked out of her room and started to get the game room ready. Knowing the guys they were probably hungry. She decided to call Inez.

"Yes, Miss Block?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Inez, but the guys are coming over can you prepare some sandwhiches and chips?"

"Yes, Miss Block I will have them ready in 20 minutes."

"Thanks Inez."

"So Block you ready for some RockBand." Derrick asked as he snuck up on her.

"Geez Harrington, don't do that is scares me."

"Which is exactly why I do it smart one."

Before Massie had time to reply her door bell rung.

"We will finish this later." she said as she went answer the door.

She pulled the door opened and there stood her closet friends. Besides Derrick and the TPC.

"Cammie!!" she cried as she launched herself into his arms.

"Hey Mass, you ready to play."

"Yep, and watch it Cam, you will be crushed."

The boys walked in and started to play. Massie stood at the doorway at watched her friends. She loved them all. Derrick, Cam, Plovert, Kemp, and even Danny, Alicia's annoying boyfriend.

"Dude stop cheating." Kemp said after Cam pushed him.

"I'm not cheating im just better than you."

"Okay, okay, okay. Stop the fighting or you will all clean out my closet." Massie said only half joking.

"Block if you had us clean out your closet we would be lost and then you would miss us."

"Well Derrick the only way to find out is to try. Go in my closet and if you get lost lets see of we will miss you."

"Ouch Block that hurts." Derrick said with a pout. "Now you have to kiss it better."

"No way jose i'm not falling for that."

"Okay you guys I don't want to play RockBand anymore. Let's play Truth or Dare." Massie exclaimed.

"Ugggh." the boys said in unison.

"Come on Mass that is such a chick game."

"Shut it or you will be sentenced to the closet. Or better yet Alicia's closet."

"Okay who wants to play?" Kemp said.

The boys looked at him in confusion.

"What I would die of suffcation in Alicia's closet." he explained himself.

"Any who. The rules are simple. You answer any question that is asken, and must do any dare or you shall do aa double dare. I'll go first." Massie explained.

"Okay, Kemp truth or dare."

"Dare" Kemp said proudly.

"Bad choice." Derrick said.

"Okay Kemp I dare you to call Layne Abeley and confess you're undying love for her." Massie said.

"I hate you Massie."

"Keep lying to yourself." Massie said.

Kemp pulled out his phone and dialed Layne's number.

"Hullo?"

"Umm Layne, this is Kemp. I just wanted to tell you that I truly love you. Your unique style of clothes, the way you eat oatmeal, and I love your radio lunch box. I know you may not feel the say way. But someday you will realize, that you and me were supposed to be."

"Umm okay I gotta go bye."

The line disconnected and everyone burst out in hysterics.

"Wow Kemp that actually sounded convincing. Its like you meant it."

"Well Mass duh. You don't become the school's player by sucking at acting. You tell them what they want to hear."

It was true Kemp was the biggest player there was. And all the girls at BOCD knew it, but they still went after him.

"Okay who is next?" Kemp asked.

"Cam truth or dare."

"Dare"

"Okay I dare you to give Massie a lap dance."

"Dude Kemp why is it always the same thing?" Cam asked.

"Shut up and do the dare." Kemp said.

Cam got up and turned on the radio. It was just his luck that "Low" was playing. Massie had already gotten in a chair. Cam walked over to her trying to be sexy. He straddled her hips and starting grinding into her.

"Woooo Cam. Yea."

By the time that song ended Cam was bright red.

"Aww did Cammie get all flustered?" Massie asked.

"Shut up Block. You're next. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Aww you are no fun. Okay ummm would you rather have sex with Kemp or kiss ?"

"Okay eww and defineatly sex with Kemp."

"Wow umm lucky Kemp."

"Okay Plovert truth or dare?" Massie asked.

"Truth"

"Do you still like Dylan?"

"Yea." he said blushing.

"Derrick truth or dare?" Plovert asked.

"Truth."

"Do you like Massie more than a friend?"

"Umm. I-n-ye-may-Different question?" Derrick asked.

"Dude just answer the question." Cam said.

"Yea Derrick come on I can handle." Massie said.

Derrick couldn't do it. He had imagined that when he told Massie he loved her there was candles, and rose peatals, on a boat, and the sun was just setting.

Derrick looked at all his friends. And did the one thing he would probably would regret.

Westchester, New York

Food Court

June 12

"I wonder what Massie is doing." Alicia said."

Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire were sitting in the food court after countless hours of shopping.

"Well Alicia if you were listening about 4 minutes ago. We called her and she said, and I quote "Hey girlies. What are you doing? I'm hanging with the guys playing RockBand." unquote." said Dylan.

"Oooh yea. I guess I kinda spaced. Oooh well anyway after we eat lets go to Forever 21." Alicia said.

The girls picked up their food and left.

"I miss Cam." Claire whined.

"How can you miss him you are never away from him. I bet when we were in Ralph Lauren. Cam snuck here and you guys made out." Kristen joked.

"Damn and I thought I was being so serective." Claire smiled.

"Okay girlies Massie said Winter Masqurade. So the dressy have to be sexy and white."

Alicia was looking at a white strapless knee length dress when she felt someone behind her. Thinking it was Claire trying to scare her she said "Claire if you do not stop trying to scare me I will catasrate Cam."

"Well that seems kinda harsh." said a voice that was not Claire's.

Alicia turned around and there stood a boy that could probably pass for her twin.

The boy that stood in front of her was gorgeous. His was spanish just like her. His black wavy hair kissed his big thick eyelashes of his big chocolate colored eyes. When he smiled his beyond white teeth set of his olive skin. But best of all were his lips. They were full red lips that looked like he had been licking them all day. He was total HART material. What...wait she had a boyfriend.

"Who are you?" she snapped.

"Well nice to meet you to. I'm Josh Hotz. I'm new here and I was walking around till I saw a beautiful young lady that so happens to be you."

_Hotz_? The name suited him. What Alicia would give to kiss his full lips.

"Ohh well hi im Alicia Rivera."

"Yea I know, apparently you are apart of the 20 I guess. I heard about is from some of the local guys."

"Geez they still call me that well yea, I guess. Umm where exactly are you from?" she asked.

"Well I went to ADD. But was expelled for pulling the fire alarm before a test." Josh replied smirking.

"Ohh a bad boy, well lets see if you can keep your reputation up at BOCD."

"Yea lets."

For some reason Alicia found herself leaning towards him. Just when she was about to kiss him.

"LEESH!! Where are you? Claire won't wear this super duper sexy dress." Kristen called.

"Well duty calls. Umm I will see ya around."

Alicia turned on her heel and walked towards her friends.

"What is the problem here?" Alicia asked.

"Claire refuses to wear this dress. She says it is to slutty." Dylan explained.

"Nonsense the TPC can never make a outfit slutty. Claire you are getting and wearing. Even if I have to wrestle you in there, you are getting it understand?"

"Yea I guess."

"Hey Dylan I saw some adorable heels over there that would go great with the dress can you go get them?" Kristen asked.

"Umm yea I guess."

Dylan got up and walked to the front of the store. But something caught her eye. They were giving free samples for the new flavor of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. And who was she to ingore the new flavor of ice cream.

When she had gotten her sample, she was so engrossed with her food she had ran into someone. Knocking them both to the ground.

"OMG I'm so sorry!" they both said in unison.

Dylan looked up to see a hand in her face. She took it and looked up to see the hottest guy she had ever seen.

He had pitch black hair with piercing blue eyes that were outlined with a thin layer of eyeliner. He had pale skin that made him glow. His tight black skinny jeans hugged him perfectly. He had on a loose blue shirt that completed his outfit. And the shopping bags that said Aramani and Hollister told her money was no problem. He was a total HART.

"Umm thanks. Sorry again." she apologized.

Dylan turned to walk off when she discovered that she hadn't gotten his name. She turned around, but he was already gone. Hoping she would see him again Dylan found her way to the store picked up the shoes.

"Dylan what took you so long?" Kristen asked.

"I know she met a boy." Alicia said.

"How do yo know?" Dylan asked.

"Because you have that same look that Claire has after she has seen Cam." Alicia said as if it was obvious.

"Well yea I met a guy. Nice long black hair. Not like over like like skater long, and he had nice blue eyes with some eyeliner. He was HAWT!!."

"Ohh really. What is his name? Where does he go to school? Is he new?" Alicia asked.

"See that is the problem. I didn't get any info. I didn't think about it until he was already gone." Dylan said kinda sad.

"Don't wory Dyl, we will help you find him." Kristen said.

"Okay girls we've got our dresses lets do to Mass's and get her approval."

With that the girls paid for their clothes and piled into Kris's Range Rover and headed towards the Block Estate.

Westchester, New York

Skate Park

June 12

I've should have asked her name.

**A/N: That is it for now. I wonder what will happen between Massie and Derrick. What about Josh? All these questions that need answers. Well all you can do is review. 14 reviews. For me to continue.**

**Love ya all! **


	3. The Start Of New Love

Westchester,New York

Skate Park

June 13

"Dude Leo where have you been? It is like you are not even here with us." Leo's best friend Alex said.

It was true Leo wasn't paying attention. He had been here for the past 3 hours and he has no idea what his friends are talking about.

For the past three day he has not been able to forget about the redhead he had ran into at the mall. She was beautiful. Her redhair was curly and unruly which made her look unbelieveably sexy. Her bright blue eyes with impossibly thick lashes gave her an innocent look to her sexinesss. And her mouth. He wanted to devour her mouth. Her mouth was full and pink and the perfect bow shape. But most of all he loved her figure not overly skinny like most girls in New York **(A/N:No Offense to any New Yorkers)** but she wasn't anywhere near fat or even chubby. She had curves in all the right places. When he first saw her he had an urge to pick her up and hold her in his arms and never let her go. Why hadn't he asked for her name or number?

"He is in love." Bryan stated.

"Why would he be in love. He is like the biggest player in our school. Bigger than Hotz and that is saying something." Alex said.

"Yea well Josh is now expelled, so now our school offically sucks." said Bryan. "But anyway back to Leo he is in love because he hasn't looked at a girl for like three days, and whenever he sees a redhead he say 'that's her'. So Leo will you care to explain who this girl is and why you are addicted to her?"

How could Leo explain that he was in love with a girl he had knocked over at the mall? When he didn't know her name, number, or even if she lived in New York.

"I don't know to explain it." Leo said.

"What is there to explain? What is her name? Where does she live? Go to school? What does she look like? Has she got any hot single friends? Important questions Leo and I want answers." Bryan said.

"Well that is the problem. I don't know her name, where she lives or were she goes to school. I do know she is overly hot. Sexy unruly red hair big bright blue eyes with thick eyelashes. Perfect pouty lip and a figure like you wouldn't believe. She is perfect." Leo whispered the last part.

"Wow dude, you have it bad. Man if you want we can help you find her. Now that Josh is going to a new school maybe she will be there."

"Yea maybe." Leo replied doubtfully.

Block Estate

Living Room

June 13

"Come Derrick just answer no or yes. Do you like Block or not?" Kemp asked

"Umm-I- yes I do I have for a while." Derrick finally admitted.

Massie got up and ran from the room locking herself in an old hideway not even her parents knew about.

Derrick just sat there stunned. Did he really just admit he liked his best friend? Why had Massie run off? Did it scare? Maybe she thought he was another him.

Derrick got up and ran to her run. _Empty._If she wasn't in her room there was only other she would of gone. Derrick came up to the door slowly not sure if Massie could hear him on the other side. He slowly put his ear to the door and heard soft sobs and mumurs.

"Mass are you okay?" he asked.

"Just leave me alone Derrick."

"Massie please what is the matter?"

"Nothing." she replied.

Derrick ran his hands along the top of the doorframe until he came across a small silver key. Pushing the door open he walked over to Massie and cradled her against him.

"Mass please tell me why you are upset." he pleaded.

"Derrick you can't like me. I will end up giving you my heart and then you will throw it away like _him_."

"Massie don't compare me to him please. You have always been my best friend. And I have always liked you. I didn't realize I loved you till I was like 14. And when he did that to you I wanted to tear him apart so badly. But he is gone and I will never let another guy like that in your life again Massie. Just I love you and I will wait for you. For right now i'm your friend. And we don't have to go past that until you are ready to. But Mass let me tell you this I am going to be the man besides the rest of the boys that will be in your life. You will be my girlfriend and I can hardly wait." he whispered.

Massie turned her head so that she could look at him. Was he serious? This boy holding her in his arms loved her. The boy that knew everything about her. The boy would she would go to when nobody else was there. She did _love_ Derrick. But could she tell him that?

Massie didn't even think about it that much. She took his head and crashed her lips to his. Derrick was shocked. But relaxed into it. He held the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Massie licked his bottom lip causing him to moan. Massie took the advantage and let her tougue envade his mouth. They kept the kiss going. But never going farther than that.

Derrick pulled back and looked in Massie's amber eyes and kissed her one more time.

"So what are we Mass. It is up to you."

"Derrick I-we sh-I mea-." she sighed and looked down "I want to be your girlfriend." she barely said peering up from under her lashes.

"I'm glad." he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"We better get back before they wonder." she said.

Derrick stood and pulled Massie up. He took her and enterwined it with his and they made their way downstairs. When they got downstairs the boys were once again playing RockBand. When they noticed Massie and Derrick's presence.

Cam took one look at their enterwined hands and said "About time I thought I would I have to force you two together."

They all laughed and both Massie and Derrick joined back into the game. Until they heard Alicia and the rest of the girls.

"MASSIE!!! WE ARE BACK!!! COME LOOK AT THE DRESSES!!!" Alicia yelled. Pretty sure that the neighbors heard.

Alicia and the rest of the girls walked into the game room and found Massie and the boys in a heated game of RockBand. From the looks of it Massie was kicking some serious butt.

"Ha ha Kemp, you got beat by Massie _again_." Plovert said laughing. "I would have given up after about the fourth time."

Kristen and Dylan sat on the floor while Claire and Alicia sat on their respective boyfriend's lap.

Alicia looked over at Massie and Derrick and noticed their hands. Alicia raised and eyebrow at Massie who just shrugged.

"Mass you will not believe the dresses we found. They are unbelieveably sexy. Oh and Cam be surprised we got a special dress for Claire that you will love." Alicia smirked.

Cam smirked that was well known. "Can't wait." he replied While Claire blushed.

"So Massie want to see what dress we picked out for you?" Dylan asked eagerly.

"Well I take that our cue to leave." Derrick said as the rest of the boys started to stand.

"No you guys don't have to leave. Why we don't we model our dresses for you." Massie said.

"Sure." Cam said all to fast. Not eager to leave Claire.

"Okay we will be back soon."

The boys muttered their 'yeas' and the girls left.

When they made it to the 'Ipad' ,what Massie's friends called her room because everything was white, Alicia smothered Massie with questions.

"Mass is that what think it is? Did he ask or you? When? How? Where? Why didn't you call me?"

"What are you talking about Leesh?" Dylan asked. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Derrick and me." she said answering Dylan's question.

"Umm yes it is what it looks like. He asked me when we were playing truth or dare. Kemp asked him if he like me and he said yes. So I ran because I was scared. I can't tell you where it is a secret. And I didn't call you because it just happened." Massie answered.

"So you and Derrick are together together?" Kristen asked.

"Yea." Massie said blushing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the girls squealed as they hugged Massie.

In that exact moment they boys busted thourgh the door with worried expressions.

"What what happened?" they all asked at the same time.

That only made the girls laugh. They shooed the guys out of the room so that they could change.

When all girls were changed and ready they all waited for Mass, her being th slowest. When she walked into the room the girls were shocked.

"OH" said Kris.

"'MY" said Dylan

"GAWD" said Alicia and Claire.

"Mass you are beautiful. Wait til Derrick sees you."said Alicia.

The girls quickly fixed whatever they could and walked out of the room and waited at the top of the stairs.

"Guys can you come stand in front of the stairs please." Kristen asked.

They heard the guys shuffle to stand in front of the staircase.

Alicia went first. She walked down the stairs while Claire annouced what she wore.

Alicia was wearing an A-line strapless kneelength black dress with white stripped lines going diagonally across the dress. She wore black heels a butterfly necklace and a white headband. Her hair was loosely curled and her bangs feel right over her right eye. Her makeup was light only some eyeliner and mascara. Such a simple outfit and she made it look stunning. Alicia floated down the stairs and into her boyfriend Danny's arms.

Next was Dylan. Her dress was kneelength just like Alicia's. It was black and white making her glow. She wore simple black heels. Her red hair was curled to perfection. It was half up half down and her bangs hung over her right eye. She wore a black rose necklace with a black bow in her hair.

Claire decided to go next. Like all the others her dress was simple to. She wore a kneelength Bustier Ruffle Dress. Her hair was curled at the ends and she wore only eyeliner. She walked into Cam's waiting arms. He kissed her forehead and mumured that he loved her.

Kristen started to descend down the stairs. Kristen wore a twill button tube dress with navy blue heels he usally straighten hair was curled at the ends with a white jewel studded headband to complete it.

When everyone was waiting Massie she slowly appeared from around the corner. Derrick held his breath when she saw her. She was beautiful. Her dress was kneelength. The straps rested on her shoulder. The dress was gray with a black bow on the shoulder. The diamond heart necklace and black headband complete her look. Her shoes were heels like the others and her hairs was loose no needing to curl or straighten. As she made her way downstairs she walked to Derrick and into his open arms. He pulled her close scared that she might be a dream.

"Your stunning you know that?" he asked.

Massie blushed and looked up into his eyes. That is all they did was smile and stare at each other.

The others felt like they were intruding on their moment so they left the room to give them privacy.

Massie step up a little and pressed her lips to his. They kept the kiss sweet and gentle. After a while Massie pulled back and notice everyone was gone.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"I don't know lets go find them."

Derrick took her and guided her to the game room where everyone was laughing and smiling.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Cam said.

Everyone turned and look at the new couple and smiled.

They joined the group until it was close to midnight. Everyone decided to turn in.

Massie walked Derrick to the door.

"I don't want you to go." she whined.

"I don't want to go either."

"Can't you stay with me tonight? Both are parents are away."

Derrick thought how he would love to fall asleep with Massie in his arms.

"Yea I guess I can do that." he said with a smile.

Massie squealed and led him to her room. They piled onto the bed and watched a movie. Not soon after they put it in Massie fell asleep. Derrick smiled down at his sleeping angel and thanked god for giving him so a gift.

He smiled down at her. This was his angel sleeping in his arms possibly forever if Derrick had anything to say about it.

He leaned down and kissed her head.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she mumured.

Thanking god again for the angel. And fell into a deep sleep.

Marvil Estate

Dylan's Bedroom

June 14

Dylan woke up early. She decided to head to the mall in hopes of finding her mystery guy. She got out of bed and took a shower. After feeling freshly clean she picked out her outfit.

Deciding on a pair of light was shorts a blue tanktop, some blue converses, and a black hoodie. If the TPC was here they would have rated her a 5. But she wasn't dressed for them she was dressed for her mystery guy.

Dylan hopped into her Black Escalade and headed to the mall. Dylan pulled into the overly crowded parking lot. Fixing her makeup one last time she headed to the front entrance.

Wondering where she should start first, Dylan decided to start at the food court since she hadn't ha breakfast.

When she had finished her food she started on her search and find mission. Hopeing she would be lucky by the end of the day. No such luck at all. She had searched all the stores. Walking back outside she cursed herself for not getting his name when she had the chance.

Dylan then found herself on the ground. She cursed loudly. When she a chuckle from above her.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." the voice said.

It couldn't be. Dylan looked up and to her suprise she found her mystery guy.

"So lets do this right before we leave each other. What's your name?" he asked.

"Dylan. Dylan Marvil." she said shyly.

"Im Leo Knight."

_Leo Knight?_ Even his name sounded hot.

"Hi. Sorry for running into you again."

"No it is okay. I'm actally glad you did. I was wonderin...can I take you out tonight?" he asked looking at the pavement.

Did he really just ask that? She had to be dreaming.

"Yea, I'd like that. Let me see your phone real quick." she said.

Leo took his phone out of his back pocket and handed it to her. Dylan smiled and dialed her number in and took a quick picture of herself.

"There you can call me whenever now."

"Thanks. How about 7 tonight?" he asked.

"That is fine." Dylan turned on her heel and walked to her car. "Call me." she said over her shoulder.

Pulling out of the parking lot. Dylan quickly picked up her phone and speed dial Massie.

"Hullo?" a male voice came.

"Derrick?" she asked.

"Yea, whats up Dylan?"

"Umm can I talk to Mass real quick?"

"Yea umm hold on."

Dylan waited patiently. She heard mumurs and rustling.

"Hello." said a sleepy Massie.

"Mass, I'm so sorry to wake you. But I need you to call the girls. I have a date and I need your help please." Dylan pleaded.

"Yea sure Dyl, come over I'll call the others."

On the other side she heard Derrick groan.

"Tell Derrick i'm sorry for taking you away from him."

"Its okay he is being a baby."

"Thanks Mass, see ya."

Dylan hung up and headed towards the Block Estate. She was so happy yet so nervous. Leo seem different from any other guy she like. He seemed...she couldn't put her finger on it but she would soon.

Dylan pulled into Massie's driveway the same time that Alicia did.

"So, you have a date. Is he the mystery guy?"Alicia asked.

"Is there anything you don't know. Jeez I bet you know what time I ate this morning."

"Yes, see Dylan honey nothing goes around in Westchester that I don't know about. I didn't get the title Gossip Queen for nothing. No come on we have make you unbearably hot."

Alicia led Dylan up to Massie's room where her and Derrick were cuddling watching TV with Kristen and Claire.

"Okay guys get ready to make Dylan beautiful as ever." Alicia slowly turned to Derrick. "Sorry Derry kinda have to go. Why don't you call Cam he has to be bored without Claire."

"Yea he is actually playing with Todd until I get back. I know he would be grateful if you rescue him." Claire smiled.

"Okay Claire-bear. I'm off to save your knight in shining armor." he joked. Derrick turned to Massie and gave her a quick kiss, followed by 'awws' from the girls. "You, I will see later tonight?" he asked.

Massie giggled and nodded yes and gave him another quick kiss.

"See ya ladies." Derrick said as he exited.

"Okay Dylan, be ready to feel like a princess. First we need to know his style. What is like?" Kristen asked.

Dylan sat thinking before she answered. "I guess he is like kinda hardcore. I don't know...I've seen him so far in baggy skinny jeans loose fitting shirts. Skater shoes he carries a skate board emo hair and eyeliner that type." she finished.

"So he basically skater/emo?" Massie asked.

"Yea I guess." Dylan said.

"HAWT!!" the girls screamed.

"Okay I have the shorts, shoes, and jacket for you." Kristen said.

Kristen dug in her bad until she pulled out dark wash jean shorts a black plaid tunic hoodie and grey plaid converse.

"That is perfect Kris. And I have a shirt that would go great with that." Massie said while rummaging thourgh her closet.

"How about these?" Claire said as she pulled out black bow barrettes. They were adorable.

"I guess I get make up and hair." Alicia said.

"Found it." Massie said while holding a white strapless shirt she got from forever 21. **(Outfit on profile)**

"Okay outfit perfect. Make up time. Massie i'm gonna need your straightener and crimper. Kris can you attend to her make up. I'm think kinda heavy on the eyes and light in the lips." Alicia suggested.

"Yea that is perfect. Good thing that her eyes are light."

The girls worked on Dylan til she was perfect.

"Hold on something is missing" Claire said. "I know." She took off her ring, it was a purple heart with diamonds around it, and then her diamond earring studs. She handed them to Dylan who put them on.

"No there still something missing." Alicia said. "Be right back." She disappeared into Massie's bathroom and came back with a three ringed pearl bracelet. She tied it onto Dylan's wrist.

"Now that is perfect." Alicia said satisfied

Just as she said that Derrick and the rest of the boys walked in.

"Wow, umm nice Dylan." Plovert stuttered.

"WHOA, DLYAN YOU'RE HOT!!!" Kemp said.

They all laughed at outburst.

"Thanks you guys." Dylan turned and faced the TPC and hugged them all. "Thanks you guys. You guys are the best."

Just as they were finishing their hug Dylan's cell phone rang.

"Hullo?" Dylan asked hopeing it was Leo.

'Speaker' Massie mouthed.

Dylan complied.

"Yea Dylan hey its Leo. I was wondering do want me to pick you up or do want to meet me there?"

"Well considering that you never told me where were going I guess you have to pick me up."

"Umm... oh yea so where are?" Dylan gave him directions to Massie's and hung up.

"OH MY GAWD!!!" they all screamed.

"He sounds like a hottie." Massie said. Derrick pouted at this and Massie ressured him with a chaste kiss. "Calm down no need to be jealous."

Derrick snorted which caused them all to laugh.

About 30 minutes later the door-bell rang.

Derrick jumped up first "I'll get it." he yelled as he went.

"Dylan!" Derrick yelled "Its for you." like she didn't know. They all walked down the stairs as Dylan walked over to Leo and smiled.

"Umm wow Dylan you look great." Leo smiled.

"Thanks." she blushed. Leo did a blod moved and enterwined his finger with hers.

"Ummm before I go I guess I will introduce everyone first. That is Massie, Kristen, Alicia, Claire, Kemp, Derrick, Danny, Plovert, and Cam." she said she pointed each of them off.

"Hi." he said "You ready Dylan?" he asked.

"Yep. Bye everyone." she called over her shoulder.

With his hand still held in hers he made his way over to his car.

"So your friends there are not gonna kill me are they?"

"I don't you never know with them. But i'd watch out for Derrick. He is the protective one."

"Great." he said Dylan laughed as they pulled out of the driveway.

Westchester, New York

China Town Kitchen

June 13

"So Dylan tell me about yourself." Leo said.

"That is so cliché." Dylan said "Well lets see. I'm seventeen, i'm daughter to Merri-lee Marvil. I love to eat. I hate my ex-boyfriend and I know you are currently trying to play footsies with me." she answered smiling.

"Dang I thought I was being all sneaky." Leo said.

"Now what about you."

"Well I'm seventeen too, I'm the son of a lawyor and an author. I love sunsets and long walk on the beach." he paused and smiled "and you currently playing footsies with me." he smiled.

"Damn."

"You done?" Leo asked.

"Yea."

They paid and left.

"Where to now?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know I'm up for anything you want to do."

"Anything?" Dylan asked as she leaned closer to him.  
"Y-ee-aa." he stuttered.

Dylan closed the distance and pressed her lips to his. Leo reacted automatically and wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Dylan licked his bottom lip begging him for entrance and he gladly let her. Dylan pulled back panting hard.

"Wow, why didn't you tell me you were good that?" she asked.

"Well I didn't want to brag." he said. Dylan just smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and burried her face into his chest. They stood there for awhile just holding each other.

"Dylan, I really don't want to but I have to get you home." he said as he hid his face in her hair.

"Okay." she sighed.

Leo kept his arm around her and walked to his car.

The ride was silent but comfortable. With Dylan curled on Leo's side with one arm around her and the other on the steering wheel. With a kiss on her forehead at every red light.

They pulled up to Massie's house. She saw the lights on in Massie's room. She smiled thinking what they were doing. Dylan also saw that the girl's were still there.

"Well Dylan, I guess i'll see you later." Leo said.

"Yea. Call me tomowwor if you want to go out again."

"I'll do that." he said. He leaned over to kiss her one more time. Then let her go.

"Bye Dyl."

"Bye"

Dylan got out of the car and let herself into the house. She found her friends passed out on the couch with Massie and Derrick in the middle. She silently laughed and layed down with her friends. Preparing herself for the questions that awaited her.

**PLZ REVIEW****　︿****____****︿**


End file.
